


Take your time with me

by luciferspride



Series: Just let these dorks fall in love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, FUCKING FINALLY, M/M, so much gay coming but i am tired so that'll have to happen tomorrow, the reunion, they're still so straight but not for long, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferspride/pseuds/luciferspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of searching high and low looking for Bucky Steve finally gets a lead that brings him closer to his not-so-dead best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your time with me

Finding Bucky had taken much out of Steve, that much was logical.  
The man may have stormed every hydra base in Europe, but the winter soldier was still nowhere to be found.

Every time Steve thought he was nearing the end of the maze he'd turn a corner only to come across another dead end.

Bucky was always a few steps ahead of them, Sam had thought he may have gone back to hydra but Steve knew that he had lost too much of the winter soldier to do that.

Steve still wasn't sure what Bucky was looking for, he'd gone to almost every country in Europe but apparently he still hadn't reached the end of his mission.

Steve had gotten a text from Natasha saying one of her contacts in Spain had  spotted the winter soldier getting off of a plane in Madrid.

And like that, they went off. The captain and the falcon. They had become a good team over the past few months.  
Sam always had his back, especially when he stalked around with fury in his eyes and destroying everything around him just to find Bucky.  
He only cared about Bucky.  
And it was Bucky who consumed his every thought. He had to find him.

Spain was a bust, when they arrived the bunker was empty, papers all over the floor and dead bodies splayed around missing limbs. This was the work of the winter soldier, not Bucky.

Steve started walking around the room looking at the papers. One thing had always been obvious about Bucky's raids, he wanted information.  
Everywhere he went he tore up the place, inspecting every inch to look for information unknown to the captain.

Steve still didn't know anything about Bucky's quest and in irritation he punched a wall. Sam turned to him looking concerned

"c'mon Steve this is good news bucky is still looking for the information he needs, this means he won't disappear yet. Look at the state of this room, it only smells a little I think we're only a day behind him. This is good we're close."  
He slapped his hand on Steve's back, a poor gesture to enforce some hope into him.

"I don't see anything around here that can help us Sam, we're too late, again."

 Steve's head was lowered, his shield hanging limply from his arm.  
He looked like a ghost, dark circles under his eyes and tears in his suit, his own blood and that of his enemies still brightly painting it.

Sam was glad Natasha wasn't around or she'd beat his ass for not taking better care of himself.

"Come on Steve, let's head back to the motel and see what to do next." Sam said with an encouraging smile, hoping to win the captain over.

"You go Sam I'm just going to check on some things here"  
Sam seemed hesitant to leave but nodded, trusting Steve's instinct and letting him take the time to go over his emotions.

From the second Steve entered the bunker he knew that Bucky was still there. Maybe it was the fact that everything was still such a mess or maybe he still knew the boy from Brooklyn enough to know that he wouldn't leave the place looking like this. While one section of the bunker looked like no amount of work was going to fix it, the other half simply looked 'too' clean. Bucky obviously hadn't searched that part yet.

He moved around the room trying to pinpoint Bucky's location, the winter soldier seemed to move everytime he got close without him or Sam noticing.

Steve figured that he would be able to speak with Bucky alone and sent Sam away.

"We're alone now Bucky you can come out" nothing happened. Steve moved around the room again, he's been so sure that Bucky was here, maybe he'd spoken too soon and this was just his hope clouding his judgement.

Just when he was about to give up and leave the room he saw something standing in the shadows.  
He turned immediately his whole body tense hoping to see Bucky but ready for an enemy.

The shadowy form didn't move, Steve squinted to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Bucky? Is that you?"  
He slowly inched forward his hands in front of his body to show Bucky that he wasn't armed or a threat.

The shadow moved closer to Steve stepping into the light. Steve visibly relaxed.

"Bucky, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you."  
The former assassin looked exhausted, the beginning of a beard on his face and his hair even longer than before.

"Stevie?" Was asked with the small broken voice of a man who had not talked in weeks.  
Steve took another hesitant step forward, Bucky just looked so unsure and broken Steve didn't want to frighten him.

"I'm here Bucky it's me Steve, don't worry I'm here to help you."

Bucky looked into Steve's eyes searching for a lie, when he was certain he couldn't find one he practically fell into Steve's arms pulling at the fabric making sure Steve was real and not disappearing any time soon, Steve did the same.

There the two men stood for what felt like an eternity but could've only been a few moments.  
Steve let go first searching Bucky to see if he had any life threatening injuries.  
All he found were a few minor stab wounds that didn't look too deep.

"Okay Bucky I need to fix you up, you don't want those cuts to become infected do you?"  
Steve registered a small head shake from Bucky still pretty much slumped against him.  
   
He Moved them to a a nearby chair slowly letting Bucky's body sink into the soft cushions of it.  
He looked around a bit trying to find a first aid kit until he saw Bucky weakly pointing to the far end of the room. Within a minute he found a decently sized first aid kit and brought it back to Bucky.

He started rummaging around in it and found the alcoholic wipes and some bandages.

"Okay Bucky this is going to sting" he said with a careful voice. He dabbed away the blood from a few cuts on his face and made sure to check if any of them needed any stitches.

Bucky remained motionless on the chair, a shadow of his former self. Steve hadn't expected Bucky to be so transparent.  
He'd hoped that the second they would see each other Bucky would start rambling about the past and how much he'd missed his little punk.

This was not the case, while Bucky put almost all his weight onto Steve he wasn't saying anything. Steve wasn't sure what to say. I mean what do you talk about when your not so dead best friend turns up 70 years after you've seen him die and it turns out he doesn't remember you? The weather was obviously not an option.

While all these thoughts were racing through Steve's head he'd managed to clean all the cuts on Bucky's face and arms, disposing the bloody tissues in a nearby trashcan.

"Bucky? What are you doing, what are you trying to find out?" Steve was surprised the sentence came out steady and looked at Bucky's lowered face in expectation.

The former winter soldier lifted his head up, his eyes had tears in them. "I can't remember Stevie" he said in a broken voice. "I tried to get them back but no one knows how. I want to remember you, us."

"The past doesn't matter to me Bucky, all that matters is that you're here with me now and that we can go home." Steve had clasped his hands around Bucky's trembling ones.  
"It's time to go home Buck, will you come with me?"

Bucky weakly nodded his head and let himself be pulled up by Steve who tried to be extra careful with his still fresh wounds

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story leave a comment and kudos and if you wanna waste even more of your time go follow me on tumblr.
> 
> www.steveslostbucky.tumblr.com


End file.
